warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Burston Prime/@comment-122.111.20.242-20140609110100/@comment-178.204.59.172-20140612204729
^ Boltor Prime is superior to Latron Prime, not in just a matter of preference. First of all, Latron Prime's DPS is heavily reliant on three things - luck, since crit rate isn't that high; FPS, since it's semi-auto weapon; and accuracy, since it's a precision rifle. Let me explain something to you. In a long mission, aiming sucks. Why? Because you can get tired of all of this, and then your accuracy and your abilty to land headshots drops severely. And since it's a crit weapon, you need these headshots pretty bad! Also, since it's, as i've said before, a precision rifle with low firerate, it punishes missed shots far more. And sometimes you'll end up making a series of missed shots. Just accept it, no matter how pro you are, you'll eventually GET BORED, that's right, bored, not exhausted or whatever, and you'll stop hitting dem enemies' heads. Next, FPS. If you have a decent rig, then it's not an issue. However, if you don't have such perfect hardware, then the FPS drops which are gonna happen from time to time will not only kill of your overall DPS, but they'll also completely kill off your accuracy. With a weapon which has fast firerate, that wouldn't be an issue, okay? Last - luck. Seriously. Having "this" much crit chance is bad. Your DPS usually isn't as stable as you wish. As a general-use type of a weapon, Boltor Prime is far superior to Latron. Its only real disadvantage is the fact that it's not hitscan. Let's see what other neat thingies the Boltor has to offer: 1. Flying corpses can deal damage to enemies behind them. 2. Firerate, accuracy doesn't really matter as much, you can just spray and eliminate entire rooms in an instant. 3. Reloading speed, Mag size, etc. Just good overall. 4. Punch-through on projectile non-hitscan weapons seems to work extremely well. From my experience, it works far better than on hitscan weapons. 5. No effort is required to use it. This one is very important. As mentioned, your accuracy is going to drop in a long mission since you are going to eventually get bored, tired, whatever! But, Boltor Prime doesn't really need that accuracy! Unless you're fighting some level 70 (and beyond) armored dudes( this isn't something you'd want to do. You need to 'eliminate' their armor using the corrosive proc on status-build weapons like Tysis, Marelok, etc instead of just shooting them till they drop dead. Works much better) then damage really isn't a problem. However, Latron Prime is sort of superior to Boltor Prime at longer ranges ( you can just spray with Boltor, even with Heavy Caliber installed some shots will hit the target, and probably kill them ), higher levels ( i guess. status-built weapons tho ), and if you really enjoy aiming ( don't think lots of people actually enjoy doing that ). I'm not sure what else i should say. Oh, right. Overall, i think that Boltor Prime's DPS is alot more stable and it's alot more comfortable to use in a long mission, or if you happen to have a bad PC. But this may be a battle of personal preference, though. No one should judge you for preferring Boltor Prime over Latron, and call you a mainstream scrub, or the opposite way.